fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruined Concert (The Little Ghost)
Meanwhile, in the magical realm, magical beings walked towards a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard, and a ten-year-old boy, with sunglasses, red sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes called Nigel Uno came up on stage. He then cleared his throat. "His royal highness, King Jack Plasmius!" Nigel announced. Then, a ghost man who rides on a chart pulled two white flying horses wearing white and black jumpsuit with a white cape. He had black hair, blue skin, and red eyes. He was a holding a specter with a purple staff and a green orb on top. He was Jack Plasmius, King of the Magical realm. "And now, the court composers, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy!" Nigel exclaimed. Kazoos played and everyone cheered as three figures entered. The first figure was a well-built fifthteen-year-old teenager who had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and a crown necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name is Sora, holder of the Keyblade. The second figure was a white humanoid Duck with blue eyes and an orange bill and feet. He wore a midnight blue shirt with a zipper going down the middle, yellow wristbands, a small blue cape of some sort, and a blue hat with a few zippers on it. His name was Donald Duck. The third figure was a humanoid dog. He had black fur, a tan muzzle, two buck teeth, and he wore a funny yellow hat, red goggles, a green turtle neck sweater, a black vest, white gloves, yellow cargo pants, a black belt, and yellow shoes. His name was Goofy. "I'm really looking forward to this, Sora" Jack Plasmius smiled. "Don't worry, your Majesty, this is one concert nobody will ever forget!" Sora told Jack Plasminus. "Yes, and every one of your younger children will be wonderful!" Goofy smiled. "Yess…and especially my young, Danny" Jack Plasmius said. "Yes, that son of yours has a most beautiful voice." Donald smiled. He, Sora and Goofy walked to the conductor's stand, but neither Jack Plasmius, Sora nor Goofy could see an annoyed look on Donald's face. "Now if only she would actually show up for rehearsals once in a while" Donald grumbled annoyed. They then took out conductor's stick and tapped them. The orchestra then played music. Three flowers appeared and revealed inside them were Phineas Flynn, Chihiro, Adora alias She-Ra, Rena Kunisaki, Zak Saturday, and Rickie Smashijoke. Kids: We are the children of Jack Plasmus Great king who loves us and named us well Phineas Phineas Flynn: La-la-la-la-la Kids: Chihiro Chihiro: La-la-la-la-la Kids: Adora Adora: La-la-la Kids: Rena Rena Kunisaki: La-la-la Kids: Zak Saturday Zak Saturday: La-la-la Kids: Rickie Smashijoke Rickie Smashijoke: La-la-la Kids: And then there is the youngest in his musical debut Our seventh little brother we're presenting him to you Ah-ah-ah-ah! To sing a song that Sora, Donald and Goofy wrote his voice is like a glee He's our brother Danny... "DANNYYYYY!!!!!" Jack roared. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake